


Stuck on the Puzzle

by kcblanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcblanz/pseuds/kcblanz
Summary: Marionette Dupain and Chat Noir are both hopeless when it comes to relationships. But it's something they can complain about (and bond over) together.





	1. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this first chapter on google docs and then just copy and pasted it, which is why the formatting is different from the rest of the chapters. sorry abt that

 "So what's the problem this time?"

Ladybug gestured at the snarling thing before them: an almost human thing with elongated claws and unnaturally large teeth, tearing rabidly through cars and buildings. "That."

"Yikes," Chat Noir recoiled.

"Yeah."

"Who _is_ that?"

"The guy was angry at a dog for biting him, and the next thing you know..."

The thing- _man,_ looked up at the two of them and smiled maliciously, inhuman. "Ladybug and Chat Noir. Give me your miraculouses and I won't rip your arms off."

"Tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to say no. Do you know where his akuma is?" Chat Noir addressed Ladybug.

"I think it's the collar around his wrist."

"Alright, I got this one," he said, lunging towards the man-beast.

Ladybug crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? All by yourself?"

"It's the classic tale! Cat versus dog!" Chat Noir shouted as he landed behind the creature. "Cataclysm!" As he shouted the words, like a spell, specks of glowing green light melted out of his hand, swirling around his fingers.

Ladybug ran forward and attacked the beast, throwing her feet into his chest, knocking him back. With the words, "Lucky Charm!", a pair of handcuffs materialized into her hand. Grabbing him by the wrist, she threw the man. His spine hit a bike stand. Quickly, she cuffed his right hand.

Chat Noir rushed towards them and quickly destroyed the collar with his destructive claw. A pure white butterfly flew out, exuding light. Ladybug quickly entrapped it with her yo-yo.

"Is it just me, or is Hawk Moth's demons getting lamer and lamer?" Chat Noir asked.

"Don't jinx it," she replied. A swarm of ladybugs emerged from her yo-yo, and healed the mess left by the akuma's villainy.

"You know, we're such a good team in costume. Maybe we'd be a good pair out of costume too?"

Ladybug scoffed. "Or maybe we'd bitterly hate each other," she suggested.

Chat Noir took her hand romantically. "As if I could ever hate you," he said, batting his eyelashes.

Ladybug laughed. "See ya next time, Chat," she said, before running off, raven hair bouncing behind her.

Chat sighed before leaving in the same fashion.

~

In the classroom, no one called Ladybug "Ladybug". No one saw her as the brilliant young superhero saving Paris day and night. Instead, she was... Marinette. The baker's hopeless daughter. Staring at the back of Adrien's blonde head.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Marinette's eyes continued to follow Adrien's head as he got up and joined his friends, smiling, laughing.

"God, you're hopeless," Alya noted.

"Tell me about it."

"Ey. Ey! Marinette, snap out of it. Listen to _me."_

"Wha-a-a-at?" Marinette groaned, facing her.

"Did you see my blog yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir took down the city's latest threat in _minutes._ Like it was nothing."

"That's good."

"I don't think so."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's too easy. _Way_ too easy! It has to be a trap- Hawk Moth has to be getting them feeling nice and comfortable and at ease before dropping a huge attack, or something. You know, calm before the storm."

"Interesting theory."

"I posted it, but I think Ladybug and Chat Noir _have_ to know. It's life... or _death._ "

Marinette laughed. "They're superheroes, Alya, I'm sure they can handle it. Relax. Let's get something to eat." She wondered though, if maybe she had a point. She'd think about it later. Right now, she was just Marinette.

"Oh, Alya!" Nico turned around, a few feet ahead of the pair, and faced them. "Let's all go to that new Japanese restaurant- they have green tea cake! It's _cake_ that tastes like _tea._ " Next to him, Adrien turned around too, joining the conversation.

"That's sounds great. Marinette?"

Marinette felt her cheeks turn hot, and hoped they weren't as red as they felt. She stuttered to find the right words, her brain still processing. She knew Adrien was probably staring at her, but she forced herself to look at Alya instead. "Actually," she finally managed. "I-I think I'm staying home tonight."

Alya frowned at her, but only shrugged it off. "Alright, have fun," she said.

Marinette smiled uneasily.

~

At home, she was neither Marinette nor Ladybug. She was both, and therefore neither, and that's how she thought it should be.

It might've been a bit obsessive, but posters and photos of Adrien's face decorated the walls of her room. He was a model, so it's not like she had stalked him and taken the photos himself. Besides, he had such a lovely face.

By the time she had finished her homework, the sun started to set, so she washed her face and changed into pajamas.

"You're quiet today," said Tikki, the strange little alien who gifted her the powers that defined her alter-ego. Like a shadow, she always remained close.  
"I'm just thinking."

"About Adrien?"

"A little bit," she admitted. "I'm in love with him, but I can't even talk to him."

"You will," Tikki assured her. "You fight monsters and bad guys- you can face _one_ boy."

Marinette smiled. "Maybe," she said.

She got into bed and pulled her blankets over her. And then it was too hot, so she kicked the blankets off. And then it was too cold, so she stuck her leg out. And then she felt like something was going to grab her leg, so she got up and went to her balcony, and majestically stared into the night sky and thought about love and heartbreak.

It wasn't that Marinette's life revolved around one boy and her feelings towards him. Obviously, her life had a _lot_ more going on. But it was about how one person could show her enough kindness to completely change her. How one person she didn't even know very well could have such a hold over her emotions, and how much it bothered her, and how much she was glad that that's how it was. How all of these emotions would swell inside her and simply sit there, because there was nothing she could do with all the love in her heart. Woe is unrequited teenage romance.

Something was moving in the distance, through the night air. Too sporadic to be a bird. Marinette squinted as the thing drew closer, closer, closer...

"Princess!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

Marinette frowned. "Chat? What are you doing?"

He dramatically pressed his hand to his chest and shut his eyes. "Reminiscing the agony of my enflamed heart."

"Oh. Same."

"The tortures of my impassioned soul can only be healed by stalking the dark night, and stumbling upon a beautiful damsel."

"It's like, nine o' clock. And don't ever call me a damsel again. And also, calm down."

"As you say, princess," he said, smiling crookedly.

"So who's the unlucky girl?"

"Oh man," he started. "Oooh man. So, I'm not going to tell you her name. But she's amazing. She's gorgeous and smart and witty and kind and caring and compassionate. And she's so strong, it's ridiculous. She could do anything she wanted."

"So what's the problem?"

"She thinks I'm a joke!"

"You _are_ a joke."

Chat huffed. "How rude."

Marinette laughed. "On the bright side, jokes _do_ make people laugh."

He grinned. "I knew you secretly liked me. What about you, Mari? What elusive man

keeps you up at this scandalous hour?"

"Again, it's like nine o' clock."

Chat raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, he's crazy attractive. _Insanely_ attractive. But that's not why I like him."

"Oh, really?"

"It's a plus, yeah, but really. The truth is, he's just... nice. Like genuinely, purely

kind-hearted. In a way that no one else is."

"And what's stopping you? Does he see you as a joke, too?"

"I wish he saw me as anything," Marinette laughed bitterly. "I can't even talk to him without turning into a mess."

"Why's that?"

"I just get scared of saying the wrong thing. And then he'll stop liking me, and I'll just be some weirdo stalker girl."

Chat laughed. "You never say the wrong thing, weirdo. You have a lot of friends, because you're a cool person. So don't worry about it. Your turn."

"My turn?"

"I just gave you awesome romance advice, your turn."

Marinette laughed. "Okay, hmm... Why don't you get serious with the girl you like? If she sees you as a joke, then try making less jokes and actually talking to her."

"I don't know, my jokes _are_ pretty hilarious..."

"You don't have to stop _completely_ ," she said, smiling.

"Alright, alright. I might use that."

Marinette eyed him. "Do you usually go around as Chat Noir when there are no monsters to fight?"

Chat shrugged. "Yeah, it's fun."

"Aren't you missing Ladybug?" she teased.

He put his hand to his heart. "Always," he sighed, dramatically. Marinette laughed.

"Better watch out, princess. I might come back to steal your delicious pastries."

"I always knew you were secretly a villain."

"And I thought I was being subtle. Sweet dreams, princess."

"Goodbye, Chat." 


	2. Advice

Chat had told her that she never said the wrong thing. It was silly maybe, patronizing for sure, but Marinette couldn't stop thinking about it.   
Was he right? Afterall, the only person who really disliked her was Chloe, and Chloe hated everyone. It would be so much easier to talk to Adrien if she could be guaranteed that she could never say anything wrong.   
"Alya," she whispered to her friend, sitting besides her.   
"Yes?"  
"I need help."  
"With?"  
"Talking to Adrien."  
"Ooh, finally." Alya pressed her hands together excitedly. "What are you thinking?"  
"I have no idea."   
Alya frowned. "Okay, baby steps, baby steps. Let's start with a conversation, move up to a friend date, then a date date. Sound good?"  
"Oh my god. A conversation? I don't even know how people have those, what would we talk about?"  
"Marinette... we are having a conversation right now. Trust me, it's not that hard."   
"Okay, okay. Fair point."   
"The bell is going to ring in like, a minute. Ask him about anything. Schoolwork. Fashion. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Whatever. Think you can do that?"  
"I can try. I can try."  
"That's my girl. I'm proud of you." She clapped a hand on Marinette's back. "You got this."   
Marinette smiled at her. The next minute stretched into what felt like five, as the teacher continued to drawl monotonously. Finally, the shrill bell rang, and students immediately begin to move towards the exit.   
Wait, what was she going to talk about?   
Oh god, choose a topic, choose a topic!   
"Adrien!" Alya called out. "Marinette wanted to ask you something!"   
Adrien turned around, his eyebrows slightly raised. His eyes looked like the gates to Emerald City. "Yes?"  
Marinette immediately felt her face go red. "I was just wondering if... you understood the chemistry lesson? Because neither of us got it, and you know, I'm trying to pass her class, and stuff."   
Adrien smiled warmly. "Actually, I think that's my worst subject. Sorry."   
"Oh, me too, actually! I mean, it would probably help if our teacher didn't sound like an angry robot all the time, but you know. Nobody's perfect." Marinette shrugged, and smiled awkwardly.   
Adrien laughed. "Yeah, she does sound like that," he agreed.   
"Oh yeah, how was that green cake yesterday?"  
"The green tea cake? Oh, it was great! But not as good as anything your dad can make, you know. You should've come!"   
Marinette beamed. "Maybe next time?"  
"Yeah, let's go! Anyways, see ya later, Marinette!"  
"Bye," she said, waving at him as he walked away from her.   
As soon as he had walked a good distance away, Alya squeaked and hugged her from behind.   
"Oh, you nugget, you did it!"  
What, I'm a nugget now?   
Marinette felt elated. "Yeah, I did," she said dreamily.   
"And you totally set the foundation for a future date."  
"What? No, no, no."  
"Yes, yes, yes! What's gotten into you? Since when are you so suave?"   
Marinette shrugged. "I got a confidence booster yesterday."  
"I like it," Alya said grinning. "Keep it coming, girl, you're on fire."   
Marinette felt the red in her face fade to a soft pink. Yeah, she was on fire.   
~  
Chat Noir visited her again that night.   
"Did you follow my advice?!" He asked excitedly.   
"I did," she nearly sang, "and it worked. Did you follow mine?"  
"Alas, my love and I did not cross paths this day!"  
Marinette pouted. "Next time?"  
"Next time," he agreed.   
"You know, you don't have to come here at night like some stalker. The bakery's lovely in the morning."  
"I've been to your bakery, I know. It smells like dreams and wonders."   
"That's actually my natural aroma, so thank you."  
Chat laughed and cocked his head. "You're so different at night," he noted.   
"How so?"   
"You're just more... open."  
"Wait, so you've met me in the morning?"  
Chat turned red. "Y-yeah! I mean, remember that time I saved you from the evil painter kid?"  
Marinette laughed. "Right, that."   
"How could you forget the day you fell completely head over heels in love with me?"   
She pretended to think pensively. "Hmm, could it because... I didn't?"  
"Oh, you wound me!"   
"Good! Look at you, stalking me at night, dressed in all black. That leather is skintight, you scandal."   
"I didn't choose it! Besides, I like going out at night. Don't you?"   
"It is calming," she admitted. She paused. "Do you feel different, when you become Chat Noir?"  
Chat smiled. "Completely."  
"In a good way?"  
"In the best way," he said happily. "When I'm not Chat, people expect me to be polite and well-mannered and... perfect." He frowned. "But when I put on the mask, I don't have to worry about what people expect of me."  
Marinette smiled at him, gently. "You should never be what people expect of you. Just be you. Other people are stupid."  
He returned the smile. "Wanna go to the top of the Eiffel Tower?"   
Marinette thought about it. "No, no, what if my parents noticed?"  
"They won't."   
"Next time," she promised. "It's late. You need to sleep, you have villains to fight."   
"And you have school to go to. Goodnight, princess."  
"Goodnight, Chat."   
He pounced away, hopping from building to building, until he disappeared.


	3. A Green Tea Cake

It was Saturday.   
Marinette had no school, so therefore, she didn't have to be Marinette.   
"Transform me," she called out (embarrassingly loud) in her (almost) empty bedroom, and Tikki swirled around her, transforming her into the black-and-red speckled superhero, Ladybug.   
With her yo-yo (which, conveniently, acted as a cellphone as well), she contacted Chat Noir.   
"My lady!" He cried ecstatically.   
Ladybug smiled. "I need to talk to you."  
"Eiffel Tower?"  
"Ten minutes."  
Chat winked. "I'll make it eight."  
The air was pleasant that day. The sky was vibrantly blue and completely cloudless, the air was light and cool. Ladybug's hair whipped at her face as she swung from building to building, using her multifaceted yo-yo as transportation.   
Infuriatingly, Chat Noir was waiting smugly at the iconic tower for her, using his pole as a cane to lean against.   
"Told you," he taunted. "What'd you have to tell me?"  
Ladybug rolled her eyes at him. "A friend of mine thinks Hawk Moth is planning something."  
"Oh?"  
"She thinks he's trying to lure us into feeling comfortable and safe before attacking."   
"This might be bad," Chat said sternly. "It could take us a whole hour to defeat him rather than the usual twenty minutes."   
"Chat!"  
He laughed. "I'm only joking, my lady. I guess we should keep an eye out?"  
"Yeah. It's been quiet lately. I don't trust it."   
"Really though- we're a team. Nothing and no one can stop us if we stick together."   
Ladybug smiled. "We are a team," she agreed. "Though I'm surprised to hear you say that."  
"I should be a motivational speaker," he considered.   
Ladybug laughed. "I'll have your back if you have mine," she promised.   
"I'll always have your back, my lady."  
"Yeah, you better." She paused. "Well, that's all I had to say. Until next time, cat."  
He saluted her with two fingers. "Until next time, bug."   
They jumped off the building, and left like morning doves in flight.   
~  
When Marinette arrived at her parents' bakery, she jumped when she found Adrien there first.   
"A-Adrien?"   
"Oh, hi, Marinette!" He greeted cheerfully.   
Rays of sunlight were pouring in through the window, illuminating the vibrant pastel colors of the bakery and showcasing the freshly baked pastries. The smell of sugar and vanilla lifted the air.   
"What... what are you doing here?" She asked. Her face grew warm, as it always did. What was it about him that made her blood rush to her face?   
"Just getting some macaroons. I had a craving," he explained, ruffling his hair endearingly.   
"Oh, I see," she said, a little quietly. She wondered if...  
"Hey, Adrien?"  
"Yeah?" He perked up.   
"Are you busy today?" It was a dumb question. He was always busy.   
"Surprisingly, no. I actually have a day off today." He smiled.   
Marinette brightened. "If you want... we could try baking a green tea cake?"   
Adrien grinned. "That sounds great. But then, I'll steal all of your family's secret recipes," he joked.   
Marinette faked a horrified gasp. "Villain!"   
He laughed. "Let's do this," he said, determined. "I can finally learn how to bake!"   
~  
A green tea cake requires, obviously, green tea. This is otherwise known as matcha, and it cannot be found in your average grocery store. Luckily, Marinette's father occasionally used it when flavoring his macaroons.  
Marinette got Adrien an apron to protect his clothes, and they started working on the recipe. It wouldn't be too different from a chocolate cake, she had decided, but they would use matcha in lieu of cocoa powder.   
"Just tell me what to do, Marinette," Adrien said, beaming.   
"Well," she started. "First you do the dry ingredients..."   
She watched as he struggled to cleanly measure the flour, sugar, and matcha, spilling powder everywhere and unto himself. She couldn't help but giggle.   
"Clean as you go," she instructed. He sheepishly cleaned the kitchen counters, cheeks pink.   
"And then, the wet ingredients!"  
He was hopeless- he either overfilled the measuring cups, or didn't fill them enough. He got egg shells in the batter (though he quickly fished them out). When he mixed the ingredients together, droplets splashed out the bowl and onto their faces. Marinette was there to help him all the way, though. She actually enjoyed it, strange as it was to see Adrien not be perfect at something.   
"And now..." she said, building suspense, "we put it in the oven!"   
Adrien sighed, finally able to relax. "That was harder than I expected," he admitted.   
"Fun though?" She shrank a little, apprehensive of his response.   
"Incredibly fun. I can't believe I've never done this before," he said, grinning. She noticed his smile crook just a little.   
Just like that, Marinette was an absolute mess again. No matter how hard she tried, her smile wouldn't leave her face, as if someone had taken a black Sharpie and written "HAPPY" across her forehead.   
"So what do we do in the meantime?" He asked.   
She smiled as an idea came to mind.   
-  
Marinette was a god when it came to video games. She was a clumsy, literal mess in real life, but virtually... she was divine.   
Time and time again, she beat Adrien. As in, pulverized him. Finally, he threw his head back and groaned.   
"I give up!" He cried. "Have mercy, I can't beat you, oh-powerful-one."   
Marinette giggled. "It's not your fault I'm amazing," she teased. And then realized what she said, froze, and turned bright red. Did she sound way too cocky just then?   
But then he laughed, and she relaxed.  
"I think the cake should be ready around now," she suggested.   
They went downstairs, and after waiting for it to cool and nibbling the scraps, they iced it and then sliced it. Finally, they got to eat their creations.   
"This is so good," Adrien groaned. "You're incredible, Marinette."  
She turned bright red. "You're the one who made it," she said modestly, casting her eyes down.   
"Because of you!" He laughed and she smiled. She couldn't remember talking to him this freely before. She breathed out the butterflies floating in her stomach, and felt them flutter past her lips, and everything was good.   
-  
Adrien left a few hours before sundown; his father wouldn't like him out after dark.   
And a few hours after sundown, Chat Noir appeared.   
"Did you see your crush today?" Marinette prodded, playfully.   
"I did, actually," he said, grinning. "Although, I don't think we've gotten past the whole I'm-a-joke thing."   
Marinette cocked her head. "You can be serious, right?"  
"Of course! It's just, I don't know. How do you randomly go from joking and kidding around with someone to telling them your life story?"   
"Well, what is your life story?"   
Chat Noir eyed her. "Oh, I see what you're doing. Very tricky, princess. Trying to answer my question with another question."  
Marinette laughed. "Well? Are you going to answer?"   
"Okay, princess. I'll tell you my life story. When I was young, my mother was beautiful. I mean, not face wise, 'cause that's kind of weird. But just who she was as a person. She was warm and kind and... like a fairytale godmother or something. Sometimes I think she was the only warmth in my father's life, because when she died, he became utterly cold. And suddenly, I wasn't a little kid anymore. I had to always be safe. I had to always be perfect." He furrowed his brow, staring at nothing in particular, and gently shook his head. "I know he's trying to protect me, but I went from being happy and playful and carefree to being a plastic mannequin in a showcase."  
Marinette looked at him, her face slack. She didn't expect this from him. She didn't expect anything like this.  
"The day I put on the mask, I didn't have to worry about being safe and isolated. I didn't have to worry about being perfect. I could just be me." He shrugged and smiled at her, softly. A little crooked.   
Something heavy shifted inside of her. "I'm sorry, Chat," she said, not knowing why. "It probably means nothing, but I think this you is pretty great." She offered a small smile, which he returned.   
"I think you're pretty great too," he said. His cheeks warmed. "Well, I have to go. Nice talking to you, princess!"   
And then he ran off before she could say goodbye.


	4. Sleep

Ladybug wondered how Chat Noir viewed her.

For the past few days, she'd felt guilty. A heavy rock that weighed at the bottom of her lungs, sitting there in unexplained silence. And finally, she realized why.

All this time, she just saw Chat Noir as a joker. As a superhero. She never wondered who he was under the mask. She never thought he could be something more than a flirting, crime-fighting feline boy. And she knew that was her fault. Chat Noir was always there for her, always by her side, always compassionate and kind. So why did she trivialize him? It was so easy to push him aside in her mind, flatten him into a smiling burlesque, rather than accept that there was a complex web of history, emotions, and thoughts compressed into a cat-shaped suit.

She realized, to an extent, that it wasn't just difficult to see past the jokes and the mask- she wanted to believe that that was all he was. Because he was heroic, and kind, and he made her laugh, and that could make things complicated. Especially from someone she didn't even know. From someone who constantly risked his own safety alongside her. Maybe it was right, to keep things professional. But she doubted she could now.

Did he see her then, as just a sharp-tongued heroine? A figure to inspire the Parisian people, to provide some sense of safety and insurance? Or did he constantly consider the fact that the masks hides someone ordinary, someone plain, someone clumsy, someone flawed?

She patrolled the streets of Paris, quiet under the dark blue sky, watching absentmindedly for signs of distress and peril. She felt an arm around her, and jumped back.

"Good evening, my lady," Chat Noir greeted, smiling crookedly. Disheveled locks of blonde hair framed his eyes, messily covering his forehead. His green eyes almost seemed to glow like neon signs in the dark. He always looked the same.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and continued to patrol.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, leaning forward playfully, searching her face.

"Go ahead," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"In a bad mood?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

She sighed. "We're supposed to be heroes, right?"

"We are heroes," he said.

"That means we're constantly putting ourselves in danger. That we only come out when someone's at risk. That we have to provide hope, and inspiration, and safety."

"I think we do that pretty well."

"Is that how you see me?"

Chat blinked, his eyes round and almost child-like. He seemed so innocent. "Of course," he said.

"But that's not me. I'm clumsy, and I'm quiet. I'm not good at talking, and I'm always messing up, and I get scared so often of the silliest things-"

"Hey," Chat interrupted. "You can't be perfect. No one can. I'm not."

"But I'm supposed to be."

He laughed and shook his head. His hair flounced around his face. "You're not supposed to be anything," he said. "You're a good person, Ladybug. You care about people and you keep them safe, even if you're scared or uncertain. I mean, how many times have I seen you completely at a loss when your Lucky Charm turns out to be some weird, useless thing? But you always do what you can to help people. That's why everyone loves you- for who you are, not some image you're pretending to be. You're not just a poster child." Then he froze and turned bright red. "Oh man, I really am a motivational speaker."

"I thought you were."

Chat cocked his head and raised his brow. "A motivational speaker?"

"No, I... I thought you were just this charming butt-kicking superhero. I never considered that you might be anything else."

"Charming?" He repeated, smirking. "Well, I am, but I am kind of a mess, too. I get frustrated a lot, you know." He frowned. "Very, very frustrated," he reiterated, distantly. He shook his head. "Anyways, what changed? Why are you thinking about this now?"

She shrugged. "No reason," she lied.

"Hey, go home. I'll patrol."

She smiled. "How kind of you," she prodded.

"I know, I'm such a gentleman."

"Yeah, you are," she agreed. She paused, and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. She pressed her face against his chest, and felt him hold his breath before hugging her back. Then she pulled away, and ran off, and hoped he understood the silent thank you.

-

When Marinette woke up in the middle of the night, she saw Chat Noir's bright green eyes.

She frowned. "Chat?" she mumbled, sleepily. And then her eyes popped upon. "Chat?!" She shouted.

Chat's eyes widened and he jumped back. "Uh, hi, Marinette," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Were you... Were you watching me sleep?!"

"I just, I came in to see if you were awake, and then you were so cute all cozied up, so I just, you know, I couldn't help myself!"

"CHAT!"

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" He cried out, too fast to bother leaving spaces between his words, his hands help up in surrender.

She groaned and fell back to her bed. "You lunatic!"

He laughed. "I get it, 'cause the moon's out, and you know, luna-tic. Nice."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God," she resigned. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I got distracted."

"Chat!"

He bowed his head sheepishly. "What? I wanted to see you."

Her face warmed. "You idiot," she mumbled. "Why?"

"I think I'm making progress with the girl of my dreams, and I'm pretty sure you played some part in that, so thank you. For supporting me, and stuff."

She draped her arm over her face. "You're welcome," she sighed. "Now go to bed."

Chat grinned and stepped back. "Okay," he said. Then he ran forward, leapt into the air, and with a loud thud, landed on her bed.

"CHAT!"

"You said go to bed!"

"Not my bed!"

"But it's so comfy!"

Marinette angrily groaned, and Chat laughed, sweet as a bell. Exhausted, Marinette gave up and sank deeper into her mattress.

"What a quaint room," he noted. He frowned. "Are those posters of... Adrien Agreste?"

"He's my friend, so what?" Marinette groaned.

"Nothing, just... Pretty good-looking, hmm?" He prodded.

She groaned again and turned over on her belly, face buried in her pillows.

"You know," she said, voice muffled. "Your advice actually helped me, too, so thank you."

"Oh?"

"I've been getting closer with my crush, too."

Chat furrowed his brows. "Oh, well, that's good," he said.

She felt herself slowly fall back into repose, her limbs growing more and more slack. "I probably don't have a chance anyways," she mumbled, "but at least I get to talk to him."

"Of course you have a chance," Chat said, frowning. "You're incredible, Marinette."

"So are you," she murmured, her voice growing fainter.

"You know, once you get with this guy, you better not ditch me."

"Never," she whispered, barely audible now.

Chat got up and pulled her blankets over her shoulders. "Goodnight, Marinette," he said softly.

"Mmh..."

He left through the window.


	5. Changes

Chat Noir had been in love with Ladybug for a long time. 

How could he not be? The very first day he met her, he saw not a girl but a burning sun. She was strong, bold, stubborn, courageous. She was a hurricane in a crimson suit. He fell in love instantly. 

Sometimes, love is like that. It's instant. Not always, though. Sometimes, it sneaks up on you. Sometimes, falling in love is like growing up- you don't realize you've done it until you look at yourself and see that something has changed. Sometimes, falling in love is talking to a perfectly ordinary girl every night, knowing that she waits for you on her balcony in the dark. Sometimes it's unraveling a girl slowly, like putting together a one thousand piece puzzle, and realizing she was never ordinary at all. Realizing that all along she was this enormous, intricate painting that you never saw because you never took the time to put together the pieces. 

Sometimes, you love two girls at once. 

That is bad. Avoid that at all costs. 

Unfortunately, Chat Noir was a breeding ground for bad choices. 

That night, he saw Marinette, as he had for the past week or so. But this time, something was different. Suddenly, he found his eyes tracing every curve of her, the flutter of her eyelashes, the curve of her lips. He was getting lost in valleys and ridges of her anatomy. He was getting hit in the face by a feeling he just then realized was always there. 

_Merde._

This was a problem. This was a very big problem. Especially because he was supposed to love someone else. Especially because their entire friendship was built on their love lives, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear her gush over a boy who wasn't him. Seriously, who was this guy she adored so much? He went to school with her, and he had never seen anyone who particularly stood out. 

 _Maybe she had a crush on me,_ he thought jokingly. But then he thought... maybe she does. How perfect would that be, if she had a crush on him and didn't even know it? After all, she  _did_ have an unnerving amount of photos of Adrien Agreste. He was kind of accustomed to it, being a model, but still. Something was going on there... right? Was that just wishful thinking?

He tore away from this thoughts. Marinette was still in front of him, talking. He realized he had toned her out, distracted by his own daunting realizations and what-ifs.

"So," Chat said to her, casually. He was desperate to steer the conversation to something he could focus on. "Adrien Agreste. Good looking guy, no?"

Marinette's face reddened as she furrowed her brows. Was that out of anger or humility? "Well, he's a model," she said, a little defensively. 

"So you think he's attractive?"

"Objectively, yes, he is attractive."

"Would you date him?"

"Chat!" Her face was bright red now, like ripe strawberries. She was so cute. 

Chat grinned, suddenly confident by the blatant display of embarrassment. "You know, I'm friends with him."

Marinette scoffed. "You are not." 

"I am! How else would I know about... that time you guys baked a cake? He told me about that. Said you were a really talented baker."

Marinette froze. "No," she hushed in disbelief.

"Yes," Chat retorted, his crooked grin growing bigger. "Actually, I think he has a little crush on you."

"Chat, if you're joking..." 

He held up his hands. "Cat's honor," he swore. "That's a lovely shade of crimson your wearing," he joked, pointing out her flushed face. 

Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God," she mumbled. "Why hasn't he made a move?"

"Oh- well, uh, he's planning to. Soon."

She pressed her hands to her cheeks, squishing her face. She was painfully adorable. The suppressed delight and stupefied shock on her face was making his chest melt. It was taking a serious amount of self control not to entrap her in his arms.

"On that note," he quickly added, "I should get going. Good night, princess!"

He left her paralyzed with a stupid grin on his face.

 

Adrien Agreste had a plan that morning. A trip to the zoo. 

A dinner date was way too romantic. He thought Marinette might die if he asked her that, which would make him die in turn. Animals are cute and casual. Plus, he'd like watching her stare at the cheetahs and leopards. 

Urgh. Some weird memories there. He had fought at the zoo as Chat Noir with Ladybug.?

The thought, strangely, hit him in the stomach. He felt guilty, as if he were cheating on Ladybug. Of course, he wasn't. But it felt like he was. Was he still going to try and pursue Ladybug? He wanted to, definitely, but it felt... wrong. 

The bell rang, forcing him back to reality.

"Marinette!"

Immediately, he saw the back of her head freeze, and she slowly turned around. He only said one word, and she was already bright red. 

"Yes...?" She answered quietly.

"Would you want to go to the zoo with me?" He scratched the back of his head- it was a habit. He never knew what to do with his hands.

"Right now?"

"If you're free."

She stared at him, with wide sapphire eyes. She nodded gently, as if her head might roll off if she moved too much. 

Adrien smiled. "Let's go," he said, offering his elbow. She took it gingerly.

 

As they explored the zoo and the wildlife, Marinette slowly eased into being that same, carefree girl on the balcony, waiting for Chat Noir in the night. Adrien thought that everyone in the world had their identities, raw and shining, tucked away and hidden under layers of forced smiles and polite courtesies and empty small talk. What a rare and beautiful thing, when they dropped those veils and let their true selves seep through.

That's what made a trip to the zoo so great. When Marinette focused on something, everything else faded into the background. She watched the monkeys and the owls and the giraffes, and it was like she was transported to this empty world that no one else had access to. He could watch her be herself- the person she was when she didn't care who was watching, judging her. It was like cracking open a geode, revealing glimmering crystals within a plain beige crust. Marinette being herself was thoughtful and clever and carefree. As much as he loved her at school and all, this Marinette drove him absolutely mad.

It is a vulnerable thing, to be your absolute true self around someone. He understood why she couldn't be like this around him all the time. But maybe, one day, she will. 

By the time they had finished inspecting the whole zoo, Marinette had reverted back to her normal guarded self, blushing and stuttering. The moment was gone, but Adrien didn't mind. He was glad to have the memories. 

He walked her home, and waved her goodbye. Part of him was tempted to kiss her on the cheek, but he thought better of it. He didn't have that kind of courage. Maybe one day, he might drop his own defenses around her, too. The thought was terrifying. It was also hopeful. 

He couldn't wait to see her again as Chat Noir.

 

After several hours, the harsh sun had finally receded, making way for the gentle night. 

Chat Noir immediately rushed through the winds, onward to Marinette's apartment. The balcony. He knew she'd be waiting, wearing pajamas and short little pigtails. 

When he arrived, he saw that he was right. Her arms were rested on the balcony's edge, her face cupped in her hands. When she saw him, she immediately stood up straight, and a smile appeared on her face. Something in his chest ached. 

"Hello, princess," he greeted, trying desperately to be cool and suave. Not trying too hard, obviously, but a little more than usual. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yep," she agreed, dreamily. 

"May I ask why?"

"Well, you were right."

"I usually am, but about what?"

Her smiled grew a little larger. She looked so loopy. "About Adrien," she nearly sang.

Chat raised an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. None was given. "What about Adrien?" He prodded.

"He took me on a date."

Chat smiled. "Tell me all about it." 

"He took me to the zoo," she started. Chat braced himself for an incoming monologue. "I was just watching the animals, which was perfect because I didn't have to worry about making conversation or small. I hate small talk. Honestly, I don't even have to talk to him. I love talking to him, but I don't _have_ to. I just love being around him. And I think... I think he had fun, too." She sighed. "I just love him so much. Most of the time, I was only pretending to look at the animals. I was really watching him in the corner of my eyes, watching him watch me."

His smile turned into a grin. "So, why  _do_ you like him so much?"

"He's just... Oh, how do I even put it into words?" She flailed her arms, demonstrating her exasperation. "He's talented and kind. He genuinely cares about people, when he has every reason not to. I mean, he was born into this rich, upper class family, had been home schooled all his life. He has every reason to think he's better than everyone, to be completely apathetic to the rest of the world, and yet..." She stared off, furrowing her brows pensively. "He still has this softness in him that compels him to help people, even when it's inconvenient or not expected of him. I don't know. There's so many villains in Paris. It's scary. You never know when someone you care about is going to be akumatized and turned into a monster- you have to stay sharp and vigilant. Everyone does. But he's still so gentle. That's a miracle, no? To retain a certain softness despite everything, it should be impossible but it's not. He's a miracle. My miracle." She drifted off, unfocused and elsewhere.

He could see her getting lost in her own thoughts, the way he so often did. His face felt warm. He couldn't help but reach out, hold her face just once. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. And without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her.

A lot of things happened at once. Because on one hand. she was warm and soft, and suddenly he was at home under his covers, sipping a mug of hot chocolate before turning off the light. And on the other, she was electrifying, and he was ecstatic- as if every nerve in his body had been shocked raw, and tremors were running through him. She was air, she was sunlight, she was warmth, she was home. And she was kissing him back. 

And then she pulled away, and the myriad of images and feelings rushing through him halted, but every hair on him still stood up, electrified. 

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her brows furrowed. "Chat!" She snapped.

He blinked.

"Why- why would you do that?" 

He frowned, confused. "How could I not?" He asked, as if it were that simple. Wasn't it?

"No... no! I don't- Chat, I don't love you. I like you, but not like that. And I just- I literally  _just_ explained to you, I'm in love with someone else. How could you do that?" Her voice cracked a little. Her eyes were shining. His lungs twisted inside his chest.

"But- Marinette,  _I'm-"_

 _"_ You should go," she interrupted, stern and cold.

"What?"

Her lips tightened. "You heard me," she said. " _Go."_

 _"_ But Marinette-"

"GO!" She nearly shrieked it now, her voice falling apart.

He stared at her, his chest aching. How was it that he couldn't breathe, when just a second ago he felt like he was soaring? He didn't say anything- he couldn't. He just followed her wishes, and left the balcony. Left her. 

Marinette retreated into her room, her head in chaos. A thousand and one feelings were crashing into her body, and processing each one was brutally overwhelming. Her mind was so distraught, so distracted, that she didn't notice a dark butterfly flutter in through the window.


End file.
